When You Kiss Me Like This
by SugarQuill44
Summary: There is a Christmas ball at Hogwarts. Will the snow, the Christmas trees, and some mistletoe bring couples together? RHr some HG
1. The Notice Board

**When You Kiss Me Like This**

Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked into the common room dead tired. After picking up his class again, Hagrid promised that they would learn everything they needed to know for their N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year. So each time the trio got back from Care of Magical Creatures, they had gotten enough physical exertion for the year. Harry's eyes glanced over to the notice board on the wall.

"Oh, hey guys! Look at this!" Harry said, getting up.

"They were filled with curiosity that gave them renewed energy.

"A Christmas ball." Hermione said.

Ron could hear the slightest of excitement in her voice.

Maybe this time, he thought.

"Oh, no!" Hermione said all of a sudden.

"What?" said Harry. He too had heard the excitement.

"This means even more gossip," she said jerking her head at Lavender and Parvati, who had already begun to talk faster and more excitedly. "…and talk of hair, boys, clothes, boys…" she let her sentence trail off.

"Then," she said, downheartedly, "They will be coming after me."

Harry and Ron gave her confused glances.

Hermione sighed. "Who do you want to go to the ball with, Hermione?" Hermione said imitating Lavenders voice.

At this, Harry gave Ron a look and raised his eyebrows. Ron shot Harry a warning glance, and turned back to Hermione.

"What color are your dress robes going to be, Hermione?" Hermione said, now imitating Parvati.

Ron and Harry laughed at how well she could impersonate the two girls.

"I'm so tired!" Hermione exclaimed. "But I really want to get a head start on that Charms essay. Two rolls of parchment, that should be easy enough."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, you want a head start? You've already got a head start! Not on the students, but the teachers. You make them come up with their teaching schedules a week before so that you can stay ahead. Harry and I haven't even started out Potions essay that's due tomorrow!"

Ron looked at Hermione and winked.

"Which reminds me…"

Hermione's tone was serious. "No, Ronald, no! I told you when the essay was assigned that you went copying off me this time. What did you do? You neglected to do it! Well that's what you get!"

"But Hermione," Ron whined, "I still have that star chart to fill out and a dream diary to make up!"

"Not to mention a prefects meeting after dinner." Hermione added.

Harry, who knew as soon as Ron brought it up that there was going to be a fight, had already sat down and started working. The couple didn't even notice.

"I forgot about that…" Ron said. "Hermione, please, just this once…." Ron made his eyes get really big and he stuck out his bottom lip.

Hermione consented. "Alright, this last time…"

Harry just rolled his eyes.

A/N: What do you think? Review and tell me how I'm doing. If I get enough good reviews I'll continue. This is going to be kind of like a song fic a little later in the story.


	2. Sugar Quills and Sweaters

**When You Kiss Me Like This**

A/N: Ok, chapter two is up! Thanks guys for all the nice reviews! They make me want to write more! Ok, enough babbling, here's the story. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I forgot to add one in the last chapter. I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2 

The next day of classes were the last before Christmas break. Ron handed in his Potions essay, that Hermione helped him write. She knew that even though she said that she wasn't going to help him again, When he looked at her with those blue eyes, and gave her that face, she would melt and comply. He held powers over her that he didn't know….and she certainly wasn't going to tell him!

Little did she know that she held powers over him. Whenever she would help him complete his schoolwork, accidentally she would touch his leg with hers, or their arms would brush. It was all he could do to keep from just grabbing her and kissing her right there. When she laughed at something he said, her eyes would sparkle and that made his brain go all fuzzy. He couldn't think straight.

When Professor McGonagall finally let them out of Transfiguration, their last class that day, Ron was so excited that he and Harry went out flying for a couple of hours. They returned with rosy cheeks and noses and wind blown hair, but they were smiling.

"That was great flying, Harry!" Ron said.

"Not to bad yourself. Now if you were only that confident in Quidditch." Harry said laughing.

"So, I'm assuming you two had fun?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it was great," Ron said excitedly. "It was cold, but it felt great!"

Ron plopped down on the couch in front of the fire next to Hermione. Harry said in the chair beside the couch. The common room was completely empty. Hermione was reading a letter.

"What's that Hermione?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Its from your mother, Ron. We didn't tell her about the ball and she wants to know if we want to come to the Burrow for Christmas." Hermione told them.

"Well, do you think that we could go for a couple of days?" Harry asked. "I love the Burrow at Christmas and I would love to see everyone."

Hermione considered it. "Yeah, I don't think that McGonagall would mind. We could come back the night before the ball."

"How does that sound, Ron?" Harry asked him.

"Sounds great! Fred and George will be there and I need some stuff from the store…" he stopped mid sentence at the look on Hermione's face.

"Ron…" said she in a warning tone.

"Who wants to make sure its ok with McGonagall?" Harry asked, trying to prevent another fight.

"I will." Hermione said. "Unless, someone else wants to…"

There was silence.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The next day Hermione woke up happy. She was going to spend the day with Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade. She was glad there was a Hogsmeade visit this today. She grown taller so the robes that she wore to the Yule Ball didn't fit anymore. She was going to get some new ones, and pick up some Sugar Quills.

She had grown very fond of them recently. She had one left. But she was keeping that one. Ron had bought her some on their last Hogsmeade visit. They a wonderful time that trip. It had started to rain and they got wet. They hid out in the cave that Sirius had met them in one time. She was shivering and Ron had taken off his Weasley sweater he had on and gave it to her to keep her warm. When they finally made it back to the common room, and she could her own sweater, she wore Ron's. She kept it, and wore it often. He never asked for it back. He thought it looked wonderful on her.

She quickly dressed and went down to the common room. Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" Harry greeted her.

"What?" Hermione asked. "It can't be that late!"

"It's 10:15." Ron informed her. "Who's Sleeping Beauty?"

"Really, that late?" Hermione asked, simply ignoring Ron. "Well, we better get down to breakfast, so that we can get to Hogsmeade."

Both boys followed her down to the Great Hall. Ginny was waiting for them there.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said as they sat down. "I was wondering if you minded me joining you in Hogsmeade today."

"Sounds great!" Harry said enthusiastically.

Ron and Hermione looked at him then Ginny. Ginny's cheeks were tinted a light pink.

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione just laughed and Ron rolled his eyes.

They quickly headed out for Hogsmeade.

A/N: So how did you like it? Review and let me know! Thanks for all the good reviews for the last chapter! Just so you know….I have another chapter waiting. It's already typed up, and just waiting to be posted. Tell me if your still interested and that the story isn't sucking and I'll post it!


	3. Flirting & Falling In Love

**When You Kiss Me Like This**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep it up! I'm sorry about all the typos in the last chapter. I typed up the story, and then just posted it. I should have proofed it better. I think that I did a better job proofing this one. Enjoy! Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3 

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, they were greeted by a cold gust of wind. If you were inside and warm looking out a window you would think it would be May rather than December. The sun was out and it had yet to snow. People were everywhere. Talking excitedly about the ball, other Christmas plans, or just how excited they were to be out of school. While they were there, the trio and Ginny were going to buy their Christmas presents.

Hermione had already gotten Ron's. She was so excited, she couldn't wait to give it to him and see the expression on his face. She knew that he would love it.

Ron had bought Hermione's over the summer break in Diagon Ally. He hoped that it would make her smile and her eyes sparkle. He loved when they did that. He knew that she would love it.

Harry and Ginny went off to shop for Ron and Hermione and while they were at it get some supplies for school that they were lacking.

Ron and Hermione set off her the dress robe store. Bill had sent Ron some money so that he could finally buy some new robes. They went in and a lovely old woman took their measurements.

"Ok, deary," she said. "You can pick these up around four today. Do you want to pick the colors?"

Ron and Hermione split up. Hermione picked out a light orange color. She told the lady and walked to the front of the store to wait for Ron. The old woman went to find him. She and Ron returned a few minutes later. Ron's ears were red and he had a slight smile on his face. The lady, however, was laughing heartedly. Hermione gave Ron a questioning look, but he just shook his head in a you-don't-even-want-to know way.

"Where to next?" he asked her.

"Well, we still need to get Harry and Ginny's presents, and I wanted to stop by Honeydukes." She told him.

"Great!" Ron said. "I'm always up for sweets!"

She smiled and continued. "So, I thought why don't we go to Honeydukes first, then the Three Broomsticks for a bit, then go look for the presents. How does that sounds?" she asked.

"Good plan!" he replied.

They arrived at Honeydukes five minutes later, frozen.

"Oh, my!" Hermione said as she shut the door behind her.

"Are you wanting anything in particular?" he asked.

"Yes, I was thinking some sugar quills, and some Bertie Botts for Gin." She told him.

"Who are the sugar quills for?" he asked smiling. He remembered last time well too.

"Well, if you must know, they are for me!" she said with a wink.

The store was chaotic. Hermione didn't even realize that Ron wasn't beside her anymore. People were everywhere getting Christmas presents for family and friends. Hermione reached up for a box of sugar quills. Standing on her tiptoes she tried again. She sighed. Her heals hit the ground two seconds before she felt her back collide with something, or was it someone.

"OH! Seamus! Sorry 'bout that!" she said to him.

"Hey, Hermione! No damage done! Getting some presents for Ron and Harry?" he asked.

"Actually, no. Harry and Ginny. I was trying to get some sugar quills, but everything worth having is just out of reach!"

Seamus laughed. "Well, I don't think that I'm going to me much of a help, but I can try!"

Hermione laughed. Seamus was only a couple of centimeters taller than she was. He was trying to reach them for her, and they were both laughing at his attempts.

Ron had gone to say hi to Justin who was talking with Hannah. He turned around and saw Hermione and Seamus laughing. Something in him burned. Something about that situation made him want to hit something.

"Sickening, isn't it?" said a voice behind him. Ron turned and saw Lavender was standing behind him.

"What's sickening?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"The way that he is so obviously flirting with her, right in front of us."

"Lav, I don't know what you mean. I need to go, I'll talk to you later."

Ron walked over to Seamus and Hermione.

"Can I be of some assistance?" he asked them.

"Yes!" Hermione cried. "Box of sugar quills please!"

Ron easily got them down for her.

"Well, looks like the problem is solved!" Ron said to Seamus. "No need for your help anymore! Bye!" Ron said as he ushered Hermione up to the register to pay.

"What did you do that for?" Hermione asked him. She was astounded by his sudden rudeness.

"I didn't do anything, and I really want to get out of here. I know how much you and Seamus talk and how much you enjoy talking to him, but right now I want to go to the Three Broomsticks." He said, somewhat aggressively.

"Fine!" Hermione huffed. She paid for the candy and they left.

Soon they were arriving at the Three Broomsticks. They were pink faced, and their hair was wind blown. Hermione picked a table off to the side, for two. They sat down.

"Hermione, I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I hate fighting with you. I just wanted to get out of that store, I hate crowed places like that." Ron lied.

"Its ok, Ron"

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"Do you want some Butterbeer?" Ron asked her.

"I would love some, thanks!"

Ron went off to get the drinks, and Hermione thought about what she wanted to get Harry and Ginny.

"Here you go!" Ron said, putting the glass down in front of her.

Just then, the bells over the doors jingled and in walked Harry and Ginny. They had rosy cheeks and noses from the cold too. They were laughing, and most surprisingly, they were holding hands, Hermione noticed.

But she wasn't the only one.

"WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING, EXACTLY?" Ron said loudly.

"Ron, just calm down. You don't know if he's even _doing_ anything." Hermione said in a calming tone.

Harry and Ginny didn't notice them. They sat down in a booth—on the same side. Harry whispered something in her ear, and she laughed. She turned and she faced him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. They shared a long, slow, sweet kiss.

"Not doing anything, huh, Hermione! I have half a mind to go over there and give him a good whack!" Ron said angrily.

"Do you just want to leave?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, I guess." Ron said.

"DO NOT make a scene Ronald Weasley!" she told him.

They got up and walked past Harry and Ginny who were so involved with each other, much to Ron's disgust, and didn't even notice them walk by.

Hermione and Ron spent the rest of the day shopping for Harry and Ginny. They found some really items that they knew that Harry and Ginny would love, for affordable prices, and were satisfied.

"Ron, its almost four. We need to go back and pick up our robes."

They headed off to pick them up. Thankfully, the store was not that far away. Hermione couldn't wait to get back to the school where it was nice and warm.

When they got to the store, the lady had their robes waiting for them.

"Now, I'm thinking that it was goin' to be snowin' this afternoon so I put 'em in these bags for ya."

They thanked her and headed back in the direction of Hogwarts.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sunday was packing day for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione told Ron on the way back from Hogsmeade that if Harry and Ginny didn't tell them that they were together, then they didn't want everyone to know. Hermione told Ron just to act like he didn't know a thing and to let them tell everyone on their own time. She finally got Ron to agree. He wasn't very happy about it, but its what Hermione wanted.

The next morning they would be off to the Burrow for an early Christmas with the family. Friday night they would be heading back to Hogwarts for the ball the next day. Harry was happy, because he loved spending the time with the Weasley's (a certain Weasley) and Hermione was happy because she, too, love the Weasley's, but she also loved the house, and the joy that was in the house at Christmas time. She savored those times and remembered everything about them. The smells, the jokes, the storys, and the food. Those were the times that she would never forget.

A/N: Well, how was this chapter? Good I hope. Last night I stayed up and planned out the whole story. Keep reading, because I planned for some romance to happen between a certain redhead and a certain brunette (finally, I know). If I get enough good reviews, the chapter should be up by the weekend!

REVIEW!


	4. Cinnamon and Sunsets

**When You Kiss Me Like This**

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Only this storyline.

A/N: Hey guys! I already have the next chapter typed up all I have to do it submit it, so with 5 reviews you will get the next chapter!

When they arrived at the Burrow, they were greeted by a warm smell of cinnamon and spices and people running in every direction. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen washing dishes while an oven timer chimed behind her and pots and pans stirred themselves. Fleur and Bill were sitting at the table looking at a wedding magazine, while Charlie and the twins were comparing Chocolate Frog cards. Lupin and Tonks sat close together talking quietly with smiles on their faces.

"Um, Mom?" Ron said, timidly.

"Huh? OH! Ronnie dear! I didnt even hear you bunch come in! Well, go put your things in your room and dinner will be ready soon," replied Mrs. Weasley.

The four of them put their things in the room and headed downstairs. Harry and Ginny, followed by Ron and Hermione went outside. Harry, Ginny, and Ron planned on playing Quidditch. Hermione had brought a book with her and she settled down on the patio furnature and began to read. Ron, not wanting to leave her alone told Harry and Ginny that he wasnt going to play and walked over to Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked her.

Hermione sighed. "What does it look like Im doing, Ronald?" she said, a smile playing on her lips.

"It looks like you are wasting a perfect, beautiful day, looking at a book."

"Reading. I'm reading."

"Oh, well, I think that you should join me."

"Join you where?"

"On my broom. Come on Hermione, let me take you flying." He offered her his hand.

"Ron, I dont know. You know I dont like heights. Are you sure that you can support and steer both of us?"

"Hermione, would I EVER put you in harm?"

"Well, no..."

"Then come on!"

Ron pulled Hermione up and led her out of the trees. He got on the broom and she followed. She reached back and guided his arms around her waist. His breath caught in his chest and he found it hard to breathe. Slowly the broom lifted off the ground. Soon they were doing slow circles around the Weasley property.

"Have you ever seen the sun set from the air?"

"No," Hermione said. "Can we?"

"Of course." Ron whispered in her ear.

In the air they talked about everything. The ball, Christmas, the upcomming battles they knew that they would have to face, and before they knew it, the sun was setting.

"God, its so beautiful!" Hermione said. "I still cant believe though that it hasnt snowed yet!"

"Yeah, it was expected last week. I think that its the longest its gone without snowing."

Ron's hand found Hermiones and he held it in his. It was the bravest thing he has ever done and he wasnt sure what possesed him to do it other than he wanted to right at that moment. She turned to face him and he looked at her. He slowly started to lean in and their lips were just inches from meeting. All of a sudden Mrs. Weasleys yell was heard, calling them in for dinner and breaking them out of the trance they were in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Though the next morning wasn't Christmas it was celebrated at the Burrow as though it was. The morning started out with a big breakfast, and then a few hours of opening presents. Then the next few hours were filled by everyone playing with their new items and talking about the upcoming term. Before they knew it, it was time for the four Hogwarts students to be heading back to school.

They thanked everyone and told them that they would see them in a few months. However, on the way to Kings Cross all they could talk about was the ball.

On the train, the girls wanted to keep talking about how they were going to fix their hair and the boys had moved on to a rather loud game of chess. Because they were coming back so early from their Christmas Break and all those who were going to the ball decided not to go home at all, the train was relativily empty. Soon they were arriving at Hogwarts and the carriages were pulling up to take them back to the castle.

It was a day just like the one before, very cold, sunny, but as of yet, no snow. It seemed as though everything and everyone was waiting for it to snow. But no sign of it as of yet.

"Ron, oh, Ron, no just leave it!" Ginny was shouting. "Just get in!"

Ron looked at the Chocolate Frog card blowing across the grounds. He got in the carriage and shut the door. Not three minutes later the door was opening again and Harry and Hermione joined them. Harry picked the seat next to Ginny leaving Hermione to sit next to Ron.

"Ron! Your going to be so happy!" Hermione yelled. "Look what I found just laying on the ground. A CHOCOLATE FROG CARD!" She proudly handed it to him.

Ron looked at the card, then looked at Hermiones questioning face. He smiled.

"Thanks, Hermione! I've really been looking for this one!"

"Oh, good!" Hermione said. Then she and Ginny began talking about their new presents.

Ron took the car and slipped it in his pocket, careful not to bend it. You can always use another Dumbledore card.


End file.
